


Late Night Shenanigans

by thecrystalshark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Barduil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, The Hobbit - Freeform, barduil fluff, end of tags, it slaYED ME, its 3 am and they dance to frank sinatra in the kitchen, otp, they drink tea out of wine glasses cause they can't find mugs, this is basically goals, this is the fluffiest thing ever, this is very short so enjoy, this may slay you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god why am I married to you?”</p><p>“Cause you’re just as big as a dork as I am, sweetheart.”</p><p>or</p><p>Thranduil and Bard dance to Frank Sinatra at 3am in their Pjs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Shenanigans

Thranduil and Bard had been married for two years. For years they had lived in a small one bedroom apartment in the city. But after saving up, they were finally able to afford a new house in the suburbs. It took Thranduil all of five minutes to fall in love with the house. Bard smiled watching his husband walking around the empty house talking about where all their furniture would go and “’oh this room will be perfect for a nursery’”. Their new life was about to unfold in this house. It was their first night in the new house. Almost all the boxes were left unpacked and the only item of furniture in the right place was their bed. Their new master suite was by far Bard’s favorite part of the house. It was a decent size with two walk in closets and an on suite bathroom that looked like it belonged in a 5 star hotel. It took a good 10 minutes for the pair to locate their tooth brushes and Bard’s contact case. They giggled at each other as they got into bed that night. It was surreal for them to be sleeping in a new place after years of their apartment life. Excitement and a little bit of anxiousness hung in the air as they laid together in bed. Thranduil rolled onto his side and tried to sleep. But the place was so different and new. For a split second he almost missed the security he felt in their small apartment. Now they had more room than they knew what to do with. It was going to be a big adjustment for them. At around 3am the blonde was still lying awake, unable to get comfortable in bed. He rolled over to face his husband, however the dark haired man had his back to him.

“Bard?” Thran asked, breaking the silence of the night,” Are you still awake?”

The dark haired man rolled over,” Yeah. You can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah.”

Bard sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on.

“Do you wanna go make some tea?” he asked, already half way out of bed.

The blonde sat up and pulled on his slippers,” Yeah.”

The two made their way down to their new kitchen. Bard rummaged through the boxes on the counter and ended up pulling out two wine glasses. These would have to do since they couldn’t seem to find their mugs anywhere. Thranduil giggled as he watched his husband put a tea bag in each glass and fill up the kettle with water. Built into the wall of the kitchen was a radio. To pass the time, the blonde started playing around with it. Most of the stations were full of commercials. That makes sense for 3 in the morning but Thran pressed on anyway, determined to find at least one station with a song one. Then he stopped on a radio station playing a familiar sounding song. Frank Sinatra’s distinctive voice came out of the radio, filling the room with a different atmosphere. The song was ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ and it made Thranduil think about how they had danced to this at their wedding. Bard turned around from the stove and locked eyes with his husband.

“Oh my god. We have to dance to this.”

“What? No way, you dork,” Thran laughed, leaning against the counter.

But Bard was determined to get him to dance. How often did they get to dance together? Not enough in Bard’s opinion. He stalked over to the blonde and pulled him close. He dragged him away from the counter and into the middle of their kitchen. The dark haired man started humming along to the song. Thranduil just laughed at how cheesy his husband was.

“Oh god why am I married to you?”

“Cause you’re just as big as a dork as I am, sweetheart.”

The blonde shook his head and laid his head on his husband’s shoulder. The couple swayed slowly to the song, letting the music move them. Bard kept his hand on the small of his back, keeping him steady. That was one of the reasons Thran loved dancing with him, he held him close and kept him steady. Bard sang the song quietly into his ear, smiling. At some point, the dark haired man dipped him. He couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculous this was. It’s 3am and they’re dancing to Frank Sinatra in their pajamas in the kitchen. But that was how their whole relationship was. Bard took every chance he could get to be a cheesy romantic. Thranduil couldn’t help but love him for it. He loved this man more than anything, cheesiness and all. The music eventually died down but the couple were still dancing. They moved around the kitchen slow, holding onto each other. The world fell away as they looked at each other. Nothing else existed in that moment, just them. This moment was similar to the moment they shared at their wedding. The slow song they were dancing to had ended and a more upbeat one came on. Everyone around them danced to accommodate that, but the two ended up slow dancing through it because they were only focused on each other. Nothing but pure love was shared between them. Bard smiled looking into his Thranduil’s eyes. The deep color pulling him out to sea. He could have drowned in those eyes if it weren’t for the tea kettle whistling. That pulled the two from their haze. Thran leaned down and kissed his husband sweetly then went to pour their tea. Bard went and turned the radio off, which was now playing a commercial. The blonde handed his husband a wine glass and sat down on a bar stool at their island. Bard did the same, steeping his tea.

“I think we’re gonna be happy here,” the smaller man said, taking a sip of tea.

“Me to,” agreed Thranduil.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: chillinginthedaises  
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> P.S. Ignore any mistakes I'll fix them later.


End file.
